


danger: side

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Danger, F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, mafia jumin, potamikou au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a small bit i wrote for danger while preparing the next chapter. this takes place mostly during the last chapter but is mostly jumin’s thoughts.i’ve always wanted to write in jumin’s first-person but i was scared to. scared it wouldn’t sound like him, wouldn’t be in-character. with danger, i was able to sort of talk myself into trying because the jumin in danger is not the exact same as the jumin we know and love.so below is a small bit of jumin’s thoughts during the last scene of the last chapter, chapter 5. hope you enjoy and are looking forward to the next part of danger!





	danger: side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002017) by [anon_drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble). 



I watched her suffer. Tears ran down her cheeks, staining her collar. She seemed to crawl into herself, trying to hide. Normally, she had a defiant nature. Strength within. But seeing her like that, weakened and nearly beaten, it didn’t suit her.  She didn’t look like herself. Some women needed the extra strength to stand up for themselves. But not her. At least not before.

I remembered her sputtering, her anger when I kissed her. She fought me, though it had brought about our escape. I had laughed at how flustered she’d become. I first noticed how appealing it was when she force-fed me part of a sandwich. At the time, I was frustrated and trying to simply find enough peace and quiet to finish my work. Ever the persistent woman, she decided I needed to eat a small meal, though I insisted I did not. She went against my wishes and made sandwiches for some unknown reason. I was not hungry and did not need to stop working to eat but she pushed her fingers into my mouth. Well, not entirely. Normally, I had seen women do the same thing with that silly flirtatious look to them. They did it to look appealing, to attract me. I found the action ridiculous, and frankly, unsanitary. Why should I wish to eat food an unknown woman had touched? Who knows what she may have done prior? But when that woman did it to me, she did so with a triumphant grin, thinking she’d won the battle. That I would cease working to eat. I wouldn’t stand for that. So with the next bite, I performed the supposedly sensual act I’d seen women do. She panicked, having lost her composure, and I was clearly the victor. But at that time, she’d never let me say no. She wouldn’t rest until she had won.

Now that woman was sinking to the ground, as I reached to hold her up. Thoroughly scarred, disturbed, and haunted by many demons, I’d guess. She seemed hollow. But when she opened her eyes, though they swam with tears, I saw lingering traces of her strength. They had nearly bested her but she remained strong through it all. I admired that.

Normally, I tried not to notice women. They typically brought more trouble than it was worth. I had entertained a few partners here and there but for purely physical reasons. They served a purpose and I would not allow it to move past that. I didn’t often seek out women for that and I certainly wouldn’t have considered her. She was the relative of one of the serving staff. Even as a fling, it would hardly be appropriate. I didn’t know her when I tried to take the car. Had looked through her during the introduction. She tried to stand up to me at that time, too. I found it annoying, aggravating at the time. So I ignored her. When the car crashed, I thought of myself first. Then I saw her. The situation was somewhat severe but she surprised me. She grew angry, and lectured me. Showing insight into me I had hidden from everyone. I didn’t know how she knew so much about me but I didn’t care for it at all. I didn’t wish for anyone to see that far into me. I still don’t know how she read me so easily from the start. But she stood up to me, the man employing her uncle and responsible in many ways for their livelihood. And she berated me as if I were a child. Gutsy was the only way I could describe it. I took notice of her that day.

And now, easing her into the car, her body warm yet seeming cold, I saw those instances of her true spirit. Normally, strong and defiant, often more of a pest than anything else. To the outside, perhaps she looked empty, a shell. Torn, tattered, broken beyond repair. But I knew what this woman had inside her. When I lifted her head to look at me, I saw past the tears. Past her walls. Rather like she had done to me. I saw her and I knew this wouldn’t be the end. She would not let this win. But for now, she rested in my arms. Holding onto me like I was some sort of salvation or protection. I couldn’t save her when I couldn’t save myself. But protect her? For now, for this one moment of weakness? I suppose I owed her that.

I kissed her without a second thought, and I felt her sobs slow a small amount. This currently weak creature would soon show her strength again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
